Mr and Mr Nanase (Yaoi Oneshot)
by merelyaliceofficial
Summary: Haruka had been wanting to propose to Makoto for some time and he even bought a ring but he can't get the courage to go through with it. On the other hand, Rei and Nagisa are getting married. Will Haru be able to proclaim his love? Pairings: Makoto x Haruka with slight Rei x Nagisa


Disclaimer: I do not own Free! Iwatobi swim club. This is made purely for entertainment purposes and I do not benefit from it.

A.N: This is boy x boy. So if you don't like it then please look for something else to read. Thank you.

x x x

Mr. and Mr. Nanase

Haru's P.O.V

03:12 AM (Tuesday)

Haruka's Apartment

I sat at the edge of my bed for who knows how long. The only light in the room was from the street lamp outside that rolled into the room, through the window. Everything was silent except for the distant sound of crickets chirping. I had my elbows rested on my thighs and in my hand was resting a delicate, satin box. I had been staring at the box for the longest time- occasionally popping it open and looking at its content. It opened up smoothly and even in such dim light, the object inside seemed to glow. It was a ring.

A wedding ring.

It was a thick band of white gold with a large diamond in the middle. But that was not the most significant thing about it. Beside the diamond, on the right, was a small circular piece of sapphire embedded into the ring and on the left was a small piece of emerald. It was perfect in every way.

I shut the box with a sigh and tossed it on the bed, away from me. My face was buried in my hands now and the frustrations and anxiety inside of me was building up more and more. Every time I closed my eyes I could see his smiling face, I could hear him call me.

"Makoto…" I whispered miserably and threw myself onto the bed.

 _This shouldn't be so damn difficult!_ I say to myself.

 _We were best friends since we were kids and we've been dating for two years now!_ I grunt.

But I guess that is why I'm so afraid. What if he only wants a casual, romantic relationship? What if he doesn't want to be tied down by the bonds of marriage? What if… he just doesn't want to spend the rest of his life with me?

There are so many times when I found myself daydreaming about the moment I would propose to my childhood friend and current lover, Makoto Tachibana. Seeing his eyes light up in surprise, his cheeks pink from a slight and happy blush, joyful tears in his eyes and him shyly covering his mouth while enthusiastically nodding in a silent 'yes'. But then the happy daydreams are interrupted with horrifying counterparts. Like him looking at the ring with disgust or laughing at me and saying 'geez Haru, you're so serious about everything' or him rejecting me and things would get awkward and it would eventually lead to us both breaking up and cease being friends even.

I sigh again. I have been doing that a lot, these couple of weeks. The clock hanging on my wall said it was a little past 4 in the morning. "Ugh…It's going to be hell when I wake up…" I sigh for the last time before laying my head down on the pillow and drifting off to sleep.

11:16 AM (Tuesday)

Inside the Church fitting room

"Haru chan! I-I can't find my tie!" Nagisa shouted with a panicked voice. "Oh be quiet and sit still. Nobody asked you to find anything" I grumble as I take out the neatly folded black tie from its luxurious box and move towards Nagisa. "I-I'm sorry…I'm just so nervous and scared," he said while I put the tie around his neck. "Well that's understandable. It _is_ your wedding day after all. But that's what you got me here for- to pamper you and tend to all your needs. So stop panicking and relax and let me handle things," I smile as I finish up with the tie. "Asking you to be my best man was the best idea ever," he smiled brightly. "Yeah, so be quiet and let me dress you up properly," I say as I fix the fittings of his vest.

Yes, it was Nagisa and Rei's wedding day. Rei had proposed to Nagisa last month on their 3rd anniversary together as a couple and Nagisa said yes. Then Nagisa asked me to be his best man and Rei asked Makoto to be his. The whole thing happened so fast that I didn't even have the time to be jealous of how Rei had more balls than me as he proposed to his lover before I did. In fact, this was what got my gears grinding and shortly afterwards I bought Makoto's ring. It was a good thing that Makoto and I were busy planning the wedding and taking care of Rei and Nagisa. Or else he might have known something was up, a long time ago.

"-ru chan? Haru chan!" I snapped out of my thoughts and stared at a worried looking Nagisa. "Is something wrong?" he asked. I gently shook my head and tried to divert my attention elsewhere. My friend placed his hand on my shoulder and moved my face to look at him. "Is it about Mako chan?" he looked at me with large, concerned eyes. I sighed.

"I'm sorry. It's your wedding day and I'm your best man… I shouldn't be acting like this," I smiled weakly. "Haru chan, you're my friend before my best man. I know you're scared of being rejected but trust me! Mako chan loves you very very much and he would be the happiest person in the world if you asked him to marry you!" he had both his hands squeezing my shoulders now. I thought about his words for a second. "Thanks Nagisa. I'll keep that in mind. But it's almost time for the ceremony so let's save this for later," I give him a somewhat genuine smile.

12:04 PM (Tuesday)

Church Hall

Nagisa and I were right behind the closed doors that separated us from the hall where the ceremony would take place. "Are you nervous?" I looked at the short blonde beside me. He just nodded and squeezed my arm harder. "It's gonna be fine. Everyone there is either your friend or a family member and they all love you. And besides, the only one who should have your attention should be Rei. So don't be scared," I gently pat his hand. He took and deep breath and let it out to calm himself. "Okay. I'm ready," he said after regaining his composure. The attendants opened the doors and two of Makoto's younger siblings, who were the flower children, rushed in and threw petals at our direction as I led Nagisa through the hall. Everyone looked at Nagisa in awe. And that was normal. He looked beautiful in his silk, white tuxedo. He also had that shy and timid demeanor which captured everyone's hearts and surprised them too because he was almost never like that.

I looked up to see Rei looking at his future husband with tears in his eyes. He quickly wiped them away and smiled with happiness and pride. For a short second I imagined myself in his place, wearing that jet black tuxedo and waiting for Makoto to join me in front of the priest. But it was gone as fast as it appeared.

I helped Nagisa get into position and then stood in my own position. I could see that Rin was sitting right at the front with his lover, Sousuke, by his side. They both seemed very proud and happy. The ceremony proceeded smoothly. During the exchange of the rings, I had another daydream. How it would have been if it were Makoto and I who were saying our vows and I would slip that perfect ring onto his finger, right where it truly belonged, and make him mine forever. But I quickly shook away that thought. No, this was Nagisa and Rei's moment. My problems can wait.

"Do you, Rei Ryugazaki, take Nagisa Hazuki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"And do you, Nagisa Hazuki, take Rei Ryugazaki as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you two as husbands. You may now kiss,"

Rei and Nagisa didn't waste time catching their breaths. They wrapped their arms around each other and locked lips. Everyone got up from their seats and clapped and cheered and white rose petals were dropped and scattered from above. It was safe to say that the wedding was an absolute success.

05:26 PM (Tuesday)

Reception Site

The post-wedding party was quite lively. Everyone was eating, drinking, laughing and generally having a good time. Nagisa's rowdy family somehow brought out the fun side of Rei's somewhat strict family. Little kids ran around, giggled and played all over the place. It was really fun. Once they busted out the music, everyone got down onto the dance floor. I took a glass of white wine and moved further away from them to get a moment to myself. The reception took place beside the ocean. I watched as the sun set and the slight breeze carried the salty ocean scent towards me. It calmed me down.

"Hey," a soft voice called and someone stood next to me. I looked to my right and saw a taller male with light brown hair and green eyes. The light from the sunset made it seem like he was glowing. "Hey…" I looked back towards the ocean. "Good job with Nagisa today. I'm sure he was a handful," he spoke with his low and gently voice. "Same goes to you. I bet Rei was panicking way more than Nagisa was," I smiled half-heartedly. He chuckled and agreed. I took a sip from the glass and a comfortable silence settled between us. "It was fun though…It also gave me lots of things to think about," he spoke after a moment. I curiously looked at him. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"About the future… and what I want," his expression became distant and thoughtful. The sun had completely disappeared and the all the yellow electric lanterns were switched on to give light. Even in the dark, he looked so beautiful. It was like he was the one emitting light. Just like the ring. The blue, satin box was in my pocket. I instinctively slid a hand in it and brushed my thumb over the cover. "Hey, Haru? What are your plans for the future? Wait…that's not what I wanted to ask… Umm… What are your plans for…us?" he asked without looking at me. "Makoto I…-"

"Haru chan! Rei chan! Come quick!" Nagisa called from afar. Makoto and I glanced at each other once before taking off. When we got to where everyone else was, we saw that there was a projector set up and something was playing on a large screen. It was like a memory time lapse video which showed all the best moments shared between Nagisa and Rei. It showed pictures from our highschool years when Rei first joined the swim club. About all the time they spent together and how happy and in love they were. It was a truly heartwarming clip. Just when I thought it was over, the projector started showing another video.

My eyes widened as I watched it. It was a video…of me and Makoto. There were clips from when we were kids, about our first races, all the time we spent together from our childhood, to middle school, to high school to adulthood. There were also clips and pictures of when Makoto and I first got together as a couple. "Haru chan and Mako chan? They're the cutest couple ever!" an enthusiastic Nagisa said in a video. "I was surprised when I heard they weren't dating before I even met them," Rei chuckled in another video. "Meh… I always knew that Mako and Haru were really close and mushy," Rin grinned in yet another video. There were videos after videos of all the important people in Makoto and my lives telling us what a great couple we are.

I looked at Makoto who was standing a bit further to my left, looking at the screen, mesmerized. The hand in my pocket grabbed the little box and I pulled it out. I looked at the ring and then I looked at the love of my life. Suddenly a dazzling white spotlight shown on me and everyone looked at me. Even Makoto. But his eyes quickly landed on the little box in my hand. My breathing became shallow and my heart started beating twice as fast. Makoto looked at the box, then at me, then back at the box before resting back on my face. His eyes stared right into mine and begged me for an explanation. My hand around the box started to tremble.

"You can do it Haru!" from somewhere, I heard Rin's voice cheering me on. "Believe in yourself Haru chan!" Nagisa followed. I had a feeling that this was all due to Rin and Nagisa's scheming. But that didn't matter now. None of it mattered. What mattered was Makoto and the ring and how I was supposed to bring these two together.

"H-Haru what's going on?" Makoto took a step forward. I looked up and saw his face. His cheeks were slightly pink and his eyes were sparkling. At that moment, I knew that I had to go through with this. "Makoto," I spoke his name firmly, savoring the feeling of each syllable on my tongue. "Y-Yes?" he squeaked. I took a deep breath and let it out to calm myself.

"Makoto…we've been friends ever since we were kids. You were my first friend ever and you have always been there for me. Even when I acted stubborn and irresponsible, you never left my side no matter what. I had been so selfish and cruel to you but you always greeted me with a smile and never pushed me away. That's how I fell in love with you, Mako. Everything about you. Your smile, your words, your actions, the way we kissed, your expression when I asked you to be my boyfriend two years ago – I kept falling in love with you over and over and over again. No matter how much time I spent with you, it's never enough. It will never be enough. I know I'm an idiot, I don't understand a lot of things and I hurt you so many times and I'll probably unknowingly cause even more trouble for you in the future. But despite all that, I want you to give me a chance. I want you to be mine forever. I want to spend my entire life with you and prove to you every single day how much you mean to me. So… I, Haruka Nanase, ask you, Makoto Tachibana…," I get down on one knee and open the small box in my hand to show the ring, "Will you marry me?"

There was a long silence. I concentrated on the back of my hand instead of looking at his face because that was all my heart could handle. When the silence start to get unbearable, my legs started to tremble. But then, he spoke. "Oh Haru… Yes! Yes of course I'll marry you! I've been waiting for so long!" the voice I loved so much was hoarse and cracked and when I looked up, I could see Makoto covering his mouth from shyness, his cheeks were flushed and his eyes were filled with happy tears, just the way I had imagined it. I was captivated by him.

"What's taking so long!? Slip in the ring before he changes his mind!" Rin cried out from somewhere. I quickly snapped out of it and took out and ring from the box and gently slid it onto Makoto's ring finger. Nothing looked more perfect than the ring on his finger. "I love you Makoto. I always have and I always will. I promise to be the best husband that I can be to you," I gently caressed his face and looked deep into his eyes. "I love you too, Haruka… So much…" he choked up and I brought our lips together for a gentle and tender kiss. Everyone around us cheered loudly and I knew that that was probably the moment that I would cherish for the rest of my life.

Makoto was mine and I was his. We would build a family together and get old together. There was nothing and no one more important to me now. Makoto is my best friend, fiancé, future husband and my everything.


End file.
